Firefly
How Firefly joined the Tourney Garfield Lynns was originally a pyrotechnic expert for motion pictures, but became a victim of Gotham City's severe poverty and turned to crime, displaying signs of pyromania. Lynns was captured by Batman and Robin after his first robbery. Lynns took up arson as a hobby, but it soon turned to an obsession; he believes he can see visions in the flames. Inspired by actual fireflies, he built a suit and became a professional arsonist. Early in his criminal career Firefly became the protégé of Killer Moth, looking to duplicate the success of crime-fighting duo Batman and Robin. The alliance fell apart when Killer Moth realized the full extent of Firefly's madness and feared for his well-being. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a torch. After the announcer calls his name Firefly lights his flamethrower on the camera. It clears to show his upper body as he says "Or a nice...slow...BURN?!". Special Attacks Flamethrower (Neutral) Firefly ignites his flamethrower and burns it the length of Bowser's fire breath while he says "Can you feel the burn?" It lasts until it overheats. Incendiary Grenades (Side) Firefly throws some grenade forward shouting "Fireball!" when they explode 4 seconds later, they leave some damaging fires. Burning Jetpack (Up) Firefly flies up while igniting his jetpack with enough power to burn anyone in the way. During this he says "Oh, yeah!" Fire Wing (Down) Firefly flies into the air above his opponent and flies forward while burning the ground below him and saying "Kerosene. Know what I mean?" Inferno Blaze (Hyper Smash) Firefly readies his flamethrower and says "Fully fueled and ready to melt you down!" then shots some fire at a range longer than the Yoga Flame and Bowser's Fire Breath combined. Fires of Hell (Final Smash) Firefly spreads fires form his flamethrower around saying "Who's having a blast? You are! In the face!" and sets the stage on fire, slowly damaging opponents. Victory Poses #Firefly ignites his jetpack, flies up and says "Gotham's gonna BURN! And with you out of the way, there's no one left to stop me!". #*Firefly ignites his jetpack, flies up and says "Greece's gonna BURN! And with you out of the way, Shiryu, there's no one left to stop me!". (Dragon Shiryu victories only) #*Firefly ignites his jetpack, flies up and says "Chengdu's gonna BURN! And with you out of the way, there's no one left to stop me!". (Liu Bei victories only) #*Firefly ignites his jetpack, flies up and says "Earth's gonna BURN! And with you out of the way, Kenshiro, there's no one left to stop me!". (Kenshiro victories only) #*Firefly ignites his jetpack, flies up and says "The Shire's gonna BURN! And with you out of the way, Frodo, there's no one left to stop me!". (Frodo victories only) #*Firefly ignites his jetpack, flies up and says "UmiCity's gonna BURN! And with you out of the way, there's no one left to stop me!". (Milli victories only) #Firefly lights the area on fire and says "Awww look at that. Poor little bat got his wings clipped.". #*Firefly lights the area on fire and says "Awww look at that. Poor little no name got his spider legs clipped.". (Nameless Shura victories only) #*Firefly lights the area on fire and says "Awww look at that. Poor little Jinrei got his wings clipped.". (Wang victories only) #*Firefly lights the area on fire and says "Awww look at that. Poor little fish got her scales clipped.". (Ariel victories only) #*Firefly lights the area on fire and says "Awww look at that. Poor little piggy got his nose clipped.". (Alpha Pig victories only) #Firefly holds an explosive detonator saying "Weeeelll, it looks like this is goodbye!!". #*Firefly holds an explosive detonator saying "Weeeelll, Wen Yang, it looks like this is goodbye!!". (Wen Yang victories only) #*Firefly holds an explosive detonator saying "Weeeelll, Ken-Oh, it looks like this is goodbye!!". (Raoh victories only) #*Firefly holds an explosive detonator saying "Weeeelll, Alisa, it looks like this is goodbye!!". (Alisa victories only) #*Firefly holds an explosive detonator saying "Weeeelll, Aurora, it looks like this is goodbye!!". (Aurora victories only) #*Firefly holds an explosive detonator saying "Weeeelll, Shin Kamiya, it looks like this is goodbye!!". (Shin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Firefly jetpacks down and says "How do you want to die? The quick, incinerating flash of an explosion? Or a nice...slow...BURN?!". Special Quotes *Any last words, Batman? (When fighting Batman) *Don't hate me, Shiryu. I just want to melt your face. (When fighting Dragon Shiryu) *Yeah, I turned up the heat! (When fighting Alisa) Trivia *Firefly is the only Batman Arkham series villain first seen Batman: Arkham Origins from the Batman universe that appears in Tourney 1. The others are the Electrocutioner, Black Mask, Howard Branden, Anarky, Lady Shiva, and Copperhead, and they are all set to appear in Tourney 2. He shares this trait with Moona, who is the only Blue's Room-exclusive character from the Blue's Room universe that appears in Tourney 1. *Firefly, the Nameless Shura, Richard, Zelgadiss, Itachi, O'Halloran, Siegfried, and Bruce Irvin have the same English voice actor. Crispin Freeman previously did the English voice actor of Guan Yu from Dynasty Warriors 4 and Dynasty Warriors 5. *Firefly's previous Japanese voice actor, Koji Totani is deceased, so therefore he is going to be voiced by Tsuyoshi Aoki in Japanese in a Koji Totani style. *Dragon Shiryu is the Firefly's rival. Katt Monroe is the Firefly's midgame opponent. Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Batman characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen